


【Thurorm】如果同行的是你

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 在亞特蘭娜被處決後，奧瓦克斯命人抓回亞瑟，尚未受到父親誤導的奧姆與亞瑟一起逃走尋找傳說中的三叉戟的故事。*私設年輕的兄弟倆和長髮奧姆注意。





	1. Chapter 1

黃昏時分，亞瑟和往常一樣到他父母相遇的燈塔下訓練。

他母親使用的三叉戟有著相當的份量，但身上二分之一的亞特蘭人血脈和維科的訓練讓他已經能夠像舉起他家的黃毛犬一樣輕鬆自如。

他靈活的揮動著母親留下的武器，嘗試著像維科教他的那樣將水流聚集在三叉戟上，但除了幾滴海水被他的動作帶起外仍然無法像他的武師那樣擬成一個屏障，亞瑟只能摸摸鼻子宣告今天依舊以失敗收場。

在他悻悻的扛起三叉戟準備回家時，身後的海水忽然擬聚成一道龍捲一瞬間就將亞瑟捲了進去。即使母親的血脈令他能夠在水裡呼吸也因為這樣的突襲嗆了好一口水，還未緩過來亞瑟就感受到強烈的電流通過全身，麻痹了他的神經。

失去意識前，他看見的是那熟悉的白色盔甲。

那些帶走他母親的亞特蘭士兵。

再次醒來時，他已經離開熟悉的燈塔，跪在一片純白的殿堂。

亞瑟抬起頭，望向眼前的人影，看見他熟悉的武師維科、一個高大且年老的亞特蘭人，他頭戴皇冠身穿金黃色盔甲和披風，坐在高聳的王位上居高臨下盯著自己。還有他旁邊的——母親！？

亞瑟一下掙扎起來，才發現自己的四肢和脖頸都被鐵鏈束縛住。他睜大眼睛想看清那個擁有金白色長髮的女人，但那個年長的亞特蘭人打斷了他的思緒。

他雙手一揮，身邊的侍衛就粗暴的拽著亞瑟到他的面前。

「亞瑟•庫瑞，叛國者亞特蘭娜和骯髒的人類產下的混血雜種。」他開口，眼神帶著無法忽視的渺蔑。

「你將與我的兒子進行火之環競技。」

與此同時，坐在王位旁那位看似熟悉的亞特蘭人站了起來，往亞瑟的方向游近。

隨著之間的距離縮短，亞瑟能清楚的觀察對方。

“她”有著一雙清澈的碧眼，一頭漂亮的白金色長髮，白皙的皮膚上沒有一絲血色，頭上的珍珠色皇冠反著微光，身上穿著銀色的緊身衣，衣服上的鱗片還隨著水流微微飄動，看著就跟當年離開的母親一模一樣。

直到“他”開口：

「競技場上見，哥哥。」

隨後亞瑟被維科帶走整裝，他還沒來得及問他弟弟的名字，甚至在剛剛才得知他還有一個弟弟。

他在一個堆滿骸骨和盔甲的遺跡底層裡心不在焉的挑選合身的戰甲穿戴，而維科在一旁解釋亞特蘭蒂斯現在的情況、替他上火之環競技的速成課，和告訴他亞特蘭娜在前些日子被奧瓦克斯獻祭給了海溝國。

而亞瑟連消化憤怒和悲傷的時間都沒有，這一切都發生的太突然，他上一秒還在家門口，下一秒就身處傳說中的沉國亞特蘭蒂斯。他每天期盼歸來的人已經死去，留下一個居住在深海擁有純良貴族血統的弟弟。而他現在還得跟這位不知名的小王子打上一架，亞瑟還從來沒感到這樣複雜的情緒。

突然間，他執起身旁的三叉戟憤怒的砸向遺跡的雕像，百年的雕塑被摧毀得粉碎，在海底掀起一片塵土，連負責照明的紫紋海刺水母都被嚇得落荒而逃。

維科見狀嘆了口氣，拔起前任女王的遺物，游近混血的少年拍了拍他結實而緊繃的肩膀：

「記得我教過你的，孩子。」

——

待亞瑟被帶到競技場門口時，他的弟弟已經換上一身銀藍色的鎧甲，那耀眼的白金長髮被他身後紅髮的女性紮成漂亮的魚骨辮。而那位紅髮的亞特蘭人還在他耳邊嘀咕著些什麼，在亞瑟游上前時她瞄了他一眼，並將手裡的東西塞給了對方便匆匆離去。

亞瑟望著地上由岩漿圍繞著的火環，轉了轉手中的武器。

「所以我只要在這小圈圈裡打敗你就好？」

他的弟弟沒有說話，只是淡淡的看了他一眼，默默的把女人給他的東西塞進自己的戰甲。

「嘿、至少我能知道和我打的人的大名吧？」

「……奧姆•馬略斯。奧瓦克斯國王和亞特蘭娜皇后的兒子，亞特蘭蒂斯的王儲。」奧姆如實回答，語氣上帶著那顯著的驕傲和自信。

「你知道，我在剛剛才曉得自己還有個弟弟，就在我知道母親被你們獻祭給那什麼鬼海溝族之後。」亞瑟自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。

「而現在還得跟我的兄弟決鬥，究竟是為了什麼？」

在提起亞特蘭娜時，奧姆的眉頭幾不可見皺了一下，但很快他便恢復成原來的樣子——淡然，從容，且充滿決心。

「為了我族榮耀，為了剷除後患，為了確保亞特蘭蒂斯的繼承者。」

在奧姆將手中的三叉戟用力的敲擊地面的同時，他們頭頂上方的石板慢慢展開，透進明亮的光線和觀眾的歡呼。奧姆盤起他被打理整齊的魚骨辮，將他的長髮完美的塞進他的頭盔。

「所以我不能輸，亞瑟。」奧姆說完，留下一陣強力的水波和泡沫，獨自衝向外邊的競技場，高舉手中的三叉戟，沐浴在觀眾震耳欲聾的支持與歡呼聲下。

“……Shit.”待亞瑟也游向競技場時，歡呼聲嘎然而止，取而代之的是噓聲和辱罵。

年長的亞特蘭王站在遠方的觀台上，向著數以萬計的觀眾大喊：

「亞特蘭蒂斯的子民們——我兒即將繼任成為亞特蘭王向陸地發出抗戰，引領四國成為海洋領主，為亞特蘭蒂斯再造盛世。而叛國者亞特蘭娜與人類私通所誕下的不潔產物將會成為我等的阻撓。」

「讓我們用最古老的火之環儀式向先祖證明，我兒正是最優秀的純種繼承人——！」

巨大的屏幕列著兩位戰士的圖像和優劣勢，兩把三叉戟交會發出響亮的鏗鏘。

「所以這才是你的目的。向陸地發起戰爭。」亞瑟用三叉戟狠敲了站台一下，將地面砸出一個窟窿。

而奧姆也不甘示弱的回敬一個給他，隨後躍起一個完美的拋物線，舉起三叉戟劈向他的哥哥。

亞瑟還未在水裡用三叉戟戰鬥過，海底的條件令他無法正常發揮陸地上的實力，而身上還穿著厚重的鎧甲讓他渾身不適應，而奧姆利用他的優勢用腳夾住對方的頭將他甩出幾十米外。

“澤貝爾武功八段武師還真不是浪得虛名”亞瑟想。

他被奧姆從站台上差點打進海底岩漿，千鈞一髮之際將對方甩開後兩人又衝向彼此，兩把三叉戟撞上的衝擊將他們狠狠彈開，強烈的衝勁引起的水波讓觀眾短暫的愣神，隨後再次高舉雙手為這場精彩的競技歡呼。

亞瑟撞上高聳的戰士石雕，奧姆緊接著游來，在兩人幾乎要將這座巨大的雕像給破壞前，隨著奧姆最後一下重擊亞瑟的三叉戟，母親斷裂成兩半的遺物宣告了這場決鬥的勝利。

在觀眾紛紛喝采和奧瓦克斯高喊著殺了他時，奧姆卻發出了類似藍鯨的低鳴，在任何人察覺出異樣時，一頭披著皇家戰鎧的蒼龍從亞特蘭王的觀台衝出，將裡頭的國王和護衛撞得一團亂。奧姆抓住亞瑟還握著斷裂的三叉戟的手騎上那頭蒼龍，徑直的往競技場外衝去。

被突襲的年長國王憤怒的捂著傷口命令派兵追殺，但在追兵衝上去前，那位紅髮的亞特蘭人將競技場外的海水抽空，製造出一個真空的屏障，隔絕亞特蘭蒂斯的士兵和逃亡的兄弟倆，直至確保沒了蒼龍的身影。

亞特蘭蒂斯非常的大，競技場的風波尚未傳達，奧姆和亞瑟就乘著蒼龍翻過結界越過入口，直到離開亞特蘭蒂斯數百浬。

經歷了這一切的亞瑟還沒從混亂的思緒中抽出來，他的弟弟差點殺了他但又救了他，方才還殺得你死我活的敵人現在卻一起成為了叛國的逃犯。

在亞瑟忍不住開口前，奧姆回過頭摘下頭盔，重新釋放出那頭紮得完美的白金魚骨辮。

「這才是我的目的。給你找一支新的三叉戟。」

tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

待他們徹底離開亞特蘭蒂斯後，深海裡沒有一絲外來的光線，雖然這幾乎不對兩個擁有亞特蘭血統的人造成什麼影響。亞瑟對這片海域並不熟悉，只能感受著包覆他的海水壓力不斷減少，直到他們倆終於從深海帝國一路上升到陸地。  
亞瑟從沒這麼想念過地平線，只是他們登陸的地點仍在他的意料之外。

「什麼意思？這是哪裡？發動戰爭又是怎麼回事？你到底想做什麼？」一路上安靜得嚇人的亞瑟上岸後終於一口氣問了所有疑問——就目前而言，他那混亂腦子只想得出這幾個問題，而奧姆並沒有回頭，回答道。

「字面上的意思。你們人類稱這裡撒哈拉沙漠。」他拍了拍他的蒼龍，親暱的稱讚牠做得很好後才轉過頭來。

「鑑於我們現在是逃犯以及我不想浪費太多時間待在陸地上，我想邊走邊說是個好選擇。」

「你們殺了我媽，把我抓到海底，還打碎了她的遺物，現在憑什麼指使我？」那被壓抑的怒火一湧而上，他費了好大的勁才控制住自己不把拳頭往弟弟漂亮的臉上砸。

「希望你沒忘記亞特蘭娜也是我的母親。」他淡淡的說，沒有什麼表情，但亞瑟敏感的捕捉到他眼裡閃過一瞬間的悲傷。奧姆命蒼龍張嘴，從裡頭抽出另一把三叉戟和一個帆布側背袋，並把剛剛打斷亞瑟的那把扔給了他。

「而且現在說遺物還太早了。」

亞瑟接過那把飛過來的三叉戟，份量甚至比之前那把要重些，他一把將三叉戟杵在沙上，問道。

 

「這話這又是什麼意思？」

奧姆從戰甲掏出方才紅髮女性塞給他的東西，滴滴的在上面按了幾下，身旁的海水就擬聚成那位亞特蘭人的影像。

「湄拉，我們到了。」

「謝天謝地，你們是時候該到了！」湄拉喘了口氣。

「算你們好運，亞特蘭蒂斯現在一團亂，奧瓦克斯受了傷，維科控制住了追捕你們的兵力，我被關起來軟禁，而我爸還在跟你爸爭論同盟，戰爭和我們的婚事！」

「放心，我不會娶妳的。」

「噢！閉嘴吧！」湄拉近崩潰的喊了一聲，隨後看向一旁的亞瑟。

「咳、如你所見，我們得阻止這場大戰，推翻奧瓦克斯的王權。我想亞特蘭娜皇后和你說過傳說三叉戟的故事？」亞瑟點點頭，她接著說：

「只要有了那把三叉戟，就能號召權力，統一整個海洋。前陣子我們的考古團隊挖出了亞特蘭第一代皇族的影像資料，上面刻著沙漠之國的符號，維科和我們認為到那裡就能找到些什麼線索。」

「為什麼是我？你們大可以自己去找。」亞瑟問。

「我們需要一個突破口。而假裝在火之環上處決擁有兩個血脈的你正是最好的選擇。」奧姆回答。

亞瑟癟癟嘴說：  
「我不想當國王。」  
奧姆卻皺了眉說：  
「就現在和火之環那場競技看來你並沒有維科說的那樣英勇且具有王者風範。如果不是因為母親可能還活著，我會直接把你留在亞特蘭蒂斯交給父親裁決。」

「什麼？！」他一把抓起奧姆的肩膀湊近他們之間的距離。  
「媽還活著！？」奧姆被他的動作嚇了一跳，亞瑟那雙金色且充滿野性的眼眸簡直要將他盯穿，而他握在手中的三叉戟也這麼下意識的舉在半空。

 

「咳咳、」水像隨著通話另一頭的動作人性化的作勢咳了兩下。  
「我想兄弟鬩牆就到此為止，可以假裝為我擔心一下去尋找三叉戟了嗎？」

——

「選擇撒哈拉做為蜜月旅行的第一站還真有個性。」駕駛接過奧姆遞來的古金幣說。  
奧姆愣了一下：  
「我們是——」  
「兄弟」亞瑟補充。  
奧姆瞥了他一眼，轉身走進機艙坐下，亞瑟乾笑了兩聲也跟著走進。

此時他們已經換上輕便的衣服，若不是他們倆背上還各背著一把三叉戟的話的確像是來沙漠旅行的。亞瑟穿著亞麻色的襯衫和白色束口褲。奧姆則換上一套純白寬袖襯衫長褲和一雙馬丁靴，外頭披著一件薄薄的藍色防塵大衣。他梳理整齊的辮子也被解開，泛著淡金色的長髮自然的散在肩上，這樣中性的造型搭上奧姆精緻的五官的確就像是一個——同性戀。

亞瑟及時在腦裡修飾了他的措詞，但還是不小心笑出了聲音。

「你笑什麼？」

「呃、沒事。」亞瑟收回笑容，話鋒一轉。  
「你說母親還活著是怎麼回事？」

「父親在母親返回亞特蘭蒂斯後怕她再度逃走給她戴上了追蹤器。據維科說的，在海溝國那片海域之下還有收到微弱的訊號。」

「我認為母親有很大的機率沒有死，如果成功的話，我們就能帶母親和三叉戟回到亞特蘭蒂斯，推翻父親的暴政。」說到這裡，奧姆的湛藍的眼眸暗了下來。

「……但我從來沒有不聽過父親的話，也沒有離開過亞特蘭蒂斯。」

亞瑟看出了奧姆的不安，他沒有參與他弟弟的童年，也不曉得他經歷過什麼。只是從他們見面的第一刻到現在，奧姆總是很好的隱藏著自己真實的情緒，而自己總是能察覺到他那宛如古希臘神雕像一樣無趣的臉底下隱藏著的情感。

「嘿、你知道如果我能早一點知道我還有個弟弟的話，我想對他說什麼嗎？」奧姆疑惑的轉過頭來，挑起一邊的眉頭。

「我想對他說你不是一個人，你永遠能夠依靠我。」

奧姆有些驚訝的瞪大了眼睛，而亞瑟能看見那雙藍色琉璃珠裡似乎有什麼融化了。只是一直被奧姆握在手中的小球卻不合時宜閃著紅光發出刺耳的嗶嗶聲。

「我們到了。」奧姆恢復原來的表情，走向機艙門一把將門拆了下來，伴隨著駕駛的尖叫他二話不說的一躍而下。

「上帝啊！他就這樣跳下去了！？」

“Well”  
亞瑟懵然又尷尬的笑了笑：  
「金髮碧眼的辣妹，就喜歡刺激——」尾音未落，亞瑟也跟著跳了下去。

 

他們雙雙墜落至地表的同時掀起了一大片沙塵，而強大的亞特蘭基因讓他們毫髮無傷。

「哇哦，看不出來你這個小王子到是挺嗆的。」亞瑟好笑的看著他的弟弟咳著嘴裡的沙子，隨意的拍了拍身上的塵土，繼續向著小球上的亮點前進。

在經歷了一小段迷路和對海洋陸地偏見爭執的插曲後，他們摔進了沙漠之國遺跡的入口，在地底懸崖邊找到了傳說中那把神器的鑄造所。奧姆把影像裝置嵌入機關上的凹槽，沒有反應。

「這東西在沙漠乾涸前就在地底積灰了，我想早就故障了。」亞瑟喪氣的說，還踢了機關兩腳。

奧姆卻想到了什麼，將手舉在亞瑟額前：  
「別動。」  
隨後覆在皮膚上的汗水被抽出，擬成一顆小水滴，奧姆小心的移動著手中的水珠，直到他安穩的落在機關上。

封閉已久的遺跡有了水源的滋潤，伴隨著亞特蘭蒂斯的古科技，佈滿沙塵和蜘蛛網的齒輪開始緩緩轉動，幽藍的光芒在浮文刻印上蔓延著，直到波塞冬握著黃金三叉戟的身影被完整的投影在台上。

「我以為你是個戰士？」

「成為不了戰士的亞特蘭人只能學魔法，而身為戰士的人必須也得學會法術。」

「如果我想的話甚至能掀起一場海嘯把你們丟進海洋的垃圾全送回去陸地上。」

「嘿、又不是——」

「安靜，先王說話了。」

tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡請給我留個kudo哦❤

**Author's Note:**

> 三刷完腦洞的產物，一開始是想寫哥哥和弟弟邊尋寶邊談戀愛，不知道為什麼就變成這樣了……雖然大綱寫好了但不知道會不會有後續，如果喜歡的話就好了……！


End file.
